guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
The Devil Went Down To Georgia
"The Devil Went Down To Georgia" is a country song by The Charlie Daniels Band. This song appeared in Guitar Hero III as a metal cover by Steve Ouimette and was named as "Guitar Battle vs. Lou" for the Boss Battle. This song can also be downloaded in the Boss Battles Pack in the Xbox LIVE Marketplace, which is free. Overview This is considered one of hardest songs in the game, considered by some to well surpass the difficulty of Through the Fire and Flames, although Through the Fire and Flames is the hardest song in the game, and the Guitar Hero series as a whole in most player's minds.This song is frequently called The Devil Went Down to "Gergorge" or abbreviated as "TDWDtG" on the popular Guitar Hero website Scorehero. It contains about 5 minutes of some of the most difficult solos in the game (rivaling the solos from Fury of the Storm), where players have to play both the Devil's part and their own. Several of the most difficult solo sections include "Victory Solo G", "Victory Solo K", "Victory Solo R" , and the most probable choke point, "Verse 4". This specific chart includes some of the most difficult strumming sections to hit within of the timing window of GH3, including "Devil Lead 1", and the infamous "Verse 2" which both have strumming speeds on average of an extreme 21 NPS (notes per second). The DLC version of the song is the same as the normal boss song although it has all of Lou's notes and solos including the Death Drain solo. It is included in a pack with the 2 other boss battle songs, Tom Morello Guitar Battle, and Slash Guitar Battle in a free of charge DLC pack on Xbox Live Marketplace and Playstation Network. On December 16th, 2008, GuitarHeroPhenom got the first FC ever, after several attempts, one of them being a 100% overstrum. It was witnessed by hundreds of people at their live stream at guitarherophenom.com. On Feburary 10 Nationalsnipergh got the second FC ever after many attempts. History This song is originally by The Charlie Daniels Band, but the version in the game is covered by Steve Ouimette. The original song is a country/southern rock song based off the classic stories of a person battling the devil in a form of a challenge, often with an item of incredible value being placed on the line by the devil, where he states he'll give to the challenger if he wins, but stating that if he loses, the devil gets his soul (hence the lyric, "If you win you get this shiny fiddle made of gold, but if you lose, the devil gets your soul."). Trivia *The Victory Solo O is the Missing solo on The Devil Went Down To Georgia; it skips from Victory solo N to P. *Charlie Daniels objected to the Guitar Hero 3 metal cover and the devil occasionally winning in the game. *When battling Lou, immediately after the lyrics, "And he pulled that bow across the strings at it made an evil hiss," if one looks at Lou's highway, there's a line of yellow and blue notes so close together, it seems as if there's a solid white line running down the corresponding sections of the highway, just like the outro of "Hot for Teacher." Video Category:Songs Category:8th Tier Category:Downloadable Content Category:Encores Category:Guitar Hero III Category:Insane songs on Guitar Category:Hardcore songs on Bass Category:Metal songs Category:Cakewalk songs on Vocals Category:Hardcore songs on Drums